


Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Grinding, Hickeys, Knife Kink, Shady Belle, Slutty Reader, Threatening, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Micah's seen the way you watch him whenever he plays with his knife. So here you are, his knife pressed up against your neck and he's asking you to fuck him. Will you do it?(this isn't gory/non-con, don't worry.)
Relationships: Micah Bell/Reader
Kudos: 64





	Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> more micah stuff cause im faking trash 
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

"Hey, Darlin'," You hear a familiar voice say from behind you as they reach around and press a knife to your throat.

You were on guard duty at Shady Belle, making your hundredth lap around the site. It was late, around 2am. You were wandering around the back of the house, watching the water as you started approaching the graveyard. That's when a knife was suddenly held to your throat.

At first, you thought it was an enemy, but that voice was far too familiar. It was Micah.

Micah was a sick, perverted, nasty little man, but for some reason, you were always fond of him. You hated his actions and the way he treated others, but you had some weird feral attraction to him.  
Most of the time you avoided him, knowing that getting yourself tangled up with him would only lead to misery and heartbreak, but you still admired him from afar. He was quite the character and hard to ignore.  
You'd often watched him from a safe distance; you noticed how he spent most of his time sharpening his knives or cleaning his guns, how he never seemed to sleep unless drunk, how his rugged and husk voice always sent a chill down your spine, how he played five finger fillet like it was nothing.  
You admired his skills with his knife, the same one that was now pressed against your throat.

"You're gonna keep quiet for me, got that?" Micah ordered.

"What do you want, Micah?" you ask him, holding your gun against your chest, tilting your head upwards to try back away from his blade. All that did was bridge the gap in between you two as you pressed up against his chest.

"Why you bein' so blunt with me, girl? I ain't gonna hurt ya, just follow my orders. Okay?"

"Go on," you huff.

"Now, I got a big problem and I need you to help fix it," Micah says as his other hand takes a hold of your hip, pushing your ass back against his crotch. You could feel his hard-on, rock-solid, pressed firmly against you.

"So you'd rather threaten me than ask me nicely?" You scoff.

"I thought I'd make things a little fun for us. You always seem to enjoy watchin' me play with my knife. Why ain'tcha now?"

"I'm being threatened here, Micah. That ain't enjoyable," you lied. "Besides, it's you. Why would I wanna sleep with you?" you lied again.

Micah lets out his usual laugh, the one he does when he knows he's got the upper hand.

"I've seen the way you look at me. I've seen the way you're always watchin'," Micah purrs in your ear. He moves his hand off your hip and onto your shoulder after pushing your hair out the way. "You're achin' for me, I know that. Ain't that right, darlin'?" Micah asks in a low gruff tone, his lips then moving away from your ear and trailing its way along your neck.

You stay silent for a moment, distracted with how his lips feel against your skin. His kisses are softer than you imagined and the hairs of his stache don't scratch your skin that badly. You let out a soft sigh as he reaches the crook of your neck, instinctively tilting your head to allow him more access. As soon as you do this, you feel him laugh again your skin before biting down.

"See? I'm right, as always," Micah purrs against you. "You can't even deny that. I know you've always been wet for me, darlin'. Ain't that right?"

All you do is nod slightly, your neck still pressed against his knife. Micah laughs again as he returns to your neck. His hand moves from your shoulder and finds its way down your body. He manages to undo your pants with one hand and slides under your undergarments.

His finger rubs softly against your slit, feeling how damp you already are.

"I was right," Micah grins against your neck. You were about to let out some witty response, but your mind fogged up as his fingers began rubbing over your clit in firm slow circles.

You let out a soft yelp, your eyes closing. Your knees bent slightly, pushing your body back against his as you were reminded of his hard-on. He ordered you to stay quiet and follow him, leading you over to the boathouse. Micah kept his knife firm against you and shuffled you along the pier, the two of you hiding around the back. He pushes you forward over a barrel, your hands gripping onto its rim.

You stand there, hunched over the barrel, not noticing that the knife had been taken away from your neck. You hear the sounds of his belt coming undone and look over your shoulder to see him pulling his cock out. He gives his thick shaft a few pumps before yanking your pants down to your knees, pushing you down more, his hand firm on the curve of your back.

"I've been waitin' to do this for a loooong time," Micah grins as he lines himself up, watching your reaction.

"I'm flattered," you sarcastically reply. Micah chuckles before shoving himself in, catching you off guard as you let out a yelp. It stings for a few seconds. Yes, you were wet, but some foreplay would have been nice.

You can see Micah grinning under the brim of his hat. He firmly grasps onto your hips as he slowly draws back and forces himself in again, making you yelp again.

"You're tight, ain'tcha?" He smirks. Micah begins picking up a face, enjoying every moan and gasp you let out as he hungrily fucks you. He's not making many sounds, the odd grunt here and there, every so often checking over his shoulder to make sure no one was nearby.  
Micah fully pulls out and quickly slams back into you, catching you off guard as you let out a loud gasp. You hear him chuckle.

"This is better than fuckin' them street whores. Even better knowing you're enjoyin' it," he says as he goes back to his normal pace.

Micah leans forward, reaching around and grabbing a hold of your neck. He chokes you. Hard. His fingers pressed nicely in those soft spots under your jawline. You feel the blood rush to your head and your pussy tighten. You can't help but reach down and begin rubbing your clit, shutting your eyes as you focus on all the pleasure he's giving you.

"Fuck!" You gasp as he lets go of your throat, a rush of air filling your lungs. He grins, his hand going back to your hip, picking up the pace.

"Micah?" You moan out, looking over your shoulder. He looks up at you, his eyes drawn away from watching his cock slide in and out of you. His pupils are wide and feral, and you can see the sweat glistening on his forehead.

"What'cha want, doll?" He asks, slowing down slightly so you can actually speak without running out of breath.  
You were originally just going to ask him to go harder, but decide to poke at him a bit.

"I thought you were gonna be a better fuck than this," you smirk at him. He frowns.

"You tryna poke at me, darlin'?" Micah slams his cock into you then stops, pushing it deep inside you.

"I just think you're holdin' back, that's all," you smirk again. Micah sighs then pulls out of you. He grabs you by the scruff of your hair, lightly kicking the back of your knees, so you fall to the floor.  
He lies on his side behind you, pushing you onto your side, so the two of you are spooning. Micah lifts your leg, spreading your pussy. He orders you to keep your leg raised, and slides his cock back into you.

"Mhmm..." he hums, slowly working up a pace. He takes out his knife, passing it over to his other hand that's propped up on its elbow, holding himself up. He then reaches around and presses the knife against your neck, his other hand settling under your knee, keeping your leg raised.

"Gimme that neck of yours," Micah orders. You comply, tilting your head once he moves his knife back slightly. His lips are back against your skin, firmly biting down on you, covering your neck with those purple blotches.

"Mhmm. Everyones gonna know you're mine!" Micah says as he kisses over the work he's left on your skin. He moves his head back, admiring it. Your necks covered; either you were gonna wear them with pride or wear a scarf for the next week or so, though Micah would probably pull it off you.

"You know I ain't yours, Micah," you reply, feeling the blunt side his knife against your throat. His thrusts are far too hard to risk putting the sharp side against you.

"You may not be..." Micah picks up the pace, making you yelp, "...but this pussy sure is."

"Whatever you say, Mister Bell. If that'll help you sleep at night then sure," you reply, pushing all his buttons.

Micah grunts as he presses the blade of his knife flat against your cheek. He's watching you like a hawk, his eyes widening hungrily as you shut yours. You tilt your head and stick your tongue out, pressing it flat against the blade.

"Fuck."

Micah moans. He continues bucking into you as he watches you slowly lick up the blade like a popsicle. He's so hungry for you. He thinks about how he should have done this sooner, how you were sluttier than he'd ever imagined. He'll definitely be coming back for more.

"Shit. Doll. I'm gonna cum," Micah sighs. You can tell he's close as his cock begins twitching inside you.

"Cum then," you reply as if you're shrugging him off.

"Nghh. No. I want you to cum first. Cum on this cock," He grunts. Micah drops the knife, so he can hold his weight up. He removes his hand from your leg and reaches around, rubbing quick circles against your clit.

"Ahh!" You yelp, his action catching you off guard.  
You feel him grin against your neck as he goes back to kissing over the marks he's left there.

Micah picks up his pace, fucking you like there's no tomorrow. All that can be heard are your moans, his grunts, and the wet sound of skin against skin. It's hot. You're praying you don't get caught.

"Shit!" You sigh as you finally orgasm, your walls clenching far too tightly around his cock. Your body's shuddering, but Micah continues to rub your clit, over-stimulation you as much as he can. This is a game he clearly loves to play.  
  
Micah eventually cums, burying his cock as deep as he can inside you. He burrows his head in the crook of your neck as he moans. His hand moves from your clit to your waist, grabbing a hold of your shirt as he slowly fucks you, milking himself as much as he can.

Eventually, Micah pulls out and sits upright on his knees. He spreads your legs again, chuckling to himself as he eyes up your soaked pussy, his cum dripping out of you.

"You like the sight of your own work?" you ask him. He looks up at you, his eyes were fixated on your pussy.

"Can you blame me?" he replies, letting go of your leg.

"I wonder how you taste."  
Micah's about to suggest you suck his cock, but his mouth shuts as he watches you reach down and slide a finger into yourself. You slide your finger back out, covered in cum, and gently suck on it, making direct contact with Micah.

Micah watches you in awe, his mouth open. You see his pupils widen, that unhinged feral feeling lurking inside him. You slowly pull your finger out, the taste of his salty cum and your sweet juices on the tip of your tongue.

"You're sluttier than I ever imagined," was all Micah could reply. Not taking his eyes off you as he put his cock away, buttoning up his pants.

"That good, Mister Bell?" you ask him. You had no rag on you so all you could do was pull up your undergarments and pants, deciding you'd deal with that mess later.

"It's better than good," Micah replied as he lay on his side beside you, propping himself back up on his elbow. You're on your back, propping yourself up with both your elbows. Micah's hand gently cups your jawline as he tilts your head back, kissing those hickeys yet again. He definitely was a fan of his own work.  
"It's perfect," he finally tells you, softly against your ear.

"And I'm guessin' by this attention you're still givin' me, that you wanna fill me up with cum again?" You ask, your eyes shut as he continues to nip at you. You feel him shudder at your words.

"Over and over till you can't take no more," Micah replies in a husk tone.

"Well, Micah, as much as I'm lovin' this, I need to get back to work." You playfully push him off you, smiling as he sulks. "You should try guard duty some time, it's real fun. Though I might have to sneak up on ya at some point," you tell him as you stand upright. Micah stays on the floor, still propped up on his elbow.

"Guess I might have to, won't I?"

"Hm. I hope you do," you grin and saunter off, feeling Micah's eyes watching you as you return to camp.

Micah sighs to himself, rock hard yet again. You were going to be finished soon, weren't you?  
Maybe he should go wait for you in your tent.


End file.
